A New Beginning
by Vault-Tec Employee 350
Summary: A Star Wars Novel, based after the Battle of Endor and a covert Rebel operation


Chapter 1-The Beginning

A damaged and highly modified lambda ship comes out of hyperspace roughly. It seems to be working, but barely functioning, barely surviving. The inside is only lit by the burning fires of rubble and debris. A woman in clone armour stands in the corner, shuffling through the debris to reach a control panel. She kneels down, takes her helmet off and tries to access it and fails, she shrugs and relaxes her upright posture. She smiles, then her face resembles a moment of contemplating.

"Tobi, next time we get into trouble with those pirates, try not to fly us directly into a planet's atmosphere, or anything else for that matter" she yells while standing up and dusting herself off. A figures shadow appears over her, she looks up. A man in a mechanics outfit and welding googles is crouched above her. He gets up, wipes grease of his black hair and kicks a can off the container. He jumps down and suggestively nudges her, smiles and cups his hands 'round his mouth.

"Yeah, the repairs are extensive. The Hyperdrive barely survived and a few engine parts are going to need replacing or repairing." He yells towards the cockpit. They both smirk and look at each other expecting an answer soon. After a few seconds an echoing voice comes from the cockpit.

"Shut up, I got us out alive, be grateful we didn't crash into the planet or another ship after rust bucket decided to keep the engines going to the last second". He then angrily comes out of the cockpit, clambers his way though the chaos of the back compartment, and his way to the both of them. He looks angry and then just relaxes and smiles. An R2 Unit comes sliding into the hangar and starts whirring at the pilot. A woman in what seems to be a repurposed rebel officers outfit comes walking in, she takes off her hat and lets her hair down. She looks up to her crew, she seems to be the authoritative figure in the group, they salute her.

"At ease" They relax themselves and they all begin to laugh.

"However, I don't think ole' Scrappy agrees with your way of thinking". They all laugh even more, they all begin to calm down. Jean, the armour wearing bounty hunter, takes a seat. The pilot starts smiling and sarcastically remarks.

"Urgh, whatever". Tobi, the pilot, then makes his way back towards the front of the ship. He pulls a beam of metal up and chucks it out of the way. Clearing a way through the scrap and fire on the way to the cockpit; Making a way to get through for the others. The door to the cockpit has become jammed, he pulls at it and unjams it. He walks through. The Captain relaxes and puts her hat back on. She stands up and smartens herself.

"C'mon, let's not stand around all day. We need to start clearing up and identifying what's broken and needs repairs. Me and Tobi will try and find the nearest planet, hopefully we can also find some traders, or maybe some spare parts". The woman nods and the small crew know what to do. The Captain crawls and climbs her way to the door to the cockpit. She steps through to find her pilot sitting in a wrecked cockpit, rubble and wires everywhere. The man is sitting in what's left of the pilot's seat, inputting data into one of very few working control panels. The outside space is an eery black, with an abundance of stars. She clambers her way to the other seat and starts work. Turning on a panel and seeing what critical systems are still working. She turns to her pilot.

"So, Tobi what's the nearest planet that isn't full of pirates and smugglers?". He pauses and turns to her, realising her clear mockery of him. Tobi then clicks a few buttons and turns to her.

"According to what systems are still working on this damn piece of junk, Dantooine" She doesn't seem disappointed, nor surprised.

"Well plot a course for Dantooine then, run a scan for equipment and if there's a concentration of any technology land us as close as possible". She stands up and finds her way back out of the cockpit. Tobi continues to keep on eye on the ships systems and once she leaves he mutters to himself.

"Yes ma'am" The ship starts to creak and the crew is uneasy, Tobi and Matt take the helm and the women take what little seats are left in the back of the shuttle. Both men activate the ships remaining thrusters and they break the atmosphere of the nearby planet. The ship rattles and shakes and the landing is an unpleasant one. The shuttle lands on an overgrown landing pad, in what seems like an abandoned Military Base. The ship seems to be intact and the crew makes their way to the landing ramp. They all gather their armour and weapons and get ready to disembark. The ramp descends onto the floor, the crew steps out. R2-S8 and Captain Cath Pell first.

"So, Tobi" Cath says while walking down the stairs and looking around. She shrugs and laughs, looking most amused at what she's seeing.

"This is the most concentrated area of technology, On the planet eh?"

"Weirdly, yes. Although our scanners could be malfunctioning so we can't be too certain". He steps out, shielding his eyes from the piercing sunlight. Matt, wiping his hands with a cloth, steps out. Looking around at the overgrown, decrepit buildings.

"Well, this looks salvageable. It's abandoned as well. That means no trouble from the locals this time."

"So, Matt." The pilot remarks.

"Where exactly should we start"? Everyone starts looking around, until Matt pulls out his binoculars and sees an opening in the building not far away.

"Well, there's something that looks like a hangar over there." Cath steps forward onto the platform and turns around to address her crew directly.

"Right then, Matt, Tobi and I will go to the hangar to salvage any repairs for The Oblivion. Jean, S8 you stay here and guard the ship. We don't know what the locals, if there are any, are like." Jean seems unimpressed and annoyed.

"Just because I was a bounty hunter doesn't mean I'm the bodyguard of our group. "Cath then makes herself look likes she's thinking, pondering into the sky then sarcastically and patronisingly replies.

"Yes, yes it does".

"Whatever". She replies with disgust. Jean picks up her blaster and sits on one of the crates not destroyed in the previous attack. She then starts to polish her helmet while muttering to herself.

"See, you later then" The captain says smugly, as she holsters her blaster and makes her way down the ramp. They walk forward to the concrete structure erected in front of them, hands on holsters. They make their way around the edge and towards the hangar. Nature has retaken its rightful place, ivy and flowers decorate the walls, and light dancing off of the gleaming leaves and petals. Matt is in awe at the sight of it all.

"Well this is pretty". The mechanic remarks as he leans against a wall, caressing the flowers. The pilot continues walking and then turns around.

"C'mon we haven't got all day" While looking as impatient as a young child.

"No Tobi, we've got all night as well", The Captain remarks as she punches him playfully in the shoulder. They continue to the hangar. Foliage covers most of the entrance to the hangar, Cath moves the ivy and walks inside.

"Oh my god".

"What is it Captain?". Tobi remarks while following her in. They all step inside and now know what the Captain means.

"This isn't just any old military base" She remarks.

"This is a rebel base. Look at the markings on those x-wings". Tobi begins opening some crates and looking at manifestos still left on the crates. He puts a data reader down and nudges the Captain.

"Well, if they left the x-wings we should have a look around to see what else they might have left here. We could salvage some and see if we could get a good price on Batuu"

"Good Idea, Right then. Matt come with me, we'll explore the base. Tobi, gather what repairs you can carry from those x-wings and take them back to the shuttle. Then meet us here in 10 minutes. We'll take what equipment we can find and we'll head to Batuu at nightfall" They both agree and follow their Captains orders. Matt and Cath make their way to a small door at the back of the rotting, vaulted hangar. They step through the door and make their way down the hall cautiously. They see many different rooms: Medical Bay's, Sleeping Quarters and Storage. They only stop when they see the armoury door. But it's jammed and won't open. The Captain clicks the door button vigorously.

"Damn it's broke, and Scrappy is back at the ship" Matt begins to smile, then he reaches for his pocket. Pulling out thermal charges.

"Did you really think I'd leave without something to blow something else up? Do you even know me?" She chuckles and then hits him playfully

"Just do it". He plants a detonator on the door and takes cover with Cath behind a doorway.

"5, 4, 3… 1!" The bomb explodes with a powerful blast. When the ash settles they step inside. The door is blown off its frame and is thrown to the floor. Cath places her hand on his shoulder

"Well, at least we're not dead".

"Yeah, that's good. Let's see if it was worth it though". They make their way through the smoke until they stumble into the armoury. It is filled to the brim with blasters, armour and equipment. From A280 Blasters to DH-17's. The armoury was not emptied at all. Matt starts to chuckle.

"Well, I think it was worth it".

"Heck, they must have left in a hurry, or maybe the door jammed before they left. Either way this is a heck of a haul. Let's crate all this up and then we'll make our way back." The Captain begins crating some of the equipment up. Returning to Tobi they see he has meticulously picked his way through the x-wings and any spare parts still functioning. He begins welding parts and manufacturing others, while the others begin transporting crates of supplies. After a few hours and hard work, they crate all equipment including other assets not in the armoury. Repairs of the ship are minor, but efficient and the ships systems are operational again. The cleaning and removal of scrap is not quite as successful, the crew has managed to recycle or completely get rid of most of it.  
Cath and Tobi are in the cockpit. Matt comes in wiping of the sweat on his forehead.

"All repairs are completed, we're good to go." He begins to huff and puff, as if he had been working for days.

"Now, if you don't mind Captain I'm going to go to bed. Tell us when we get to Batuu." Cath smiles. She then turns her chair to face him.

"Of course, Matt, you deserve the rest. We'll notify you when we arrive". So tired he might pass out, Matt exits the cockpit. Cath swings back around on her chair.

"You heard the Mechanic, Tobi set a course for Batuu."

"Yes ma'am". He inputs the course into the now fully functional pilot controls. The ship's ramp closes and the engines of the ship kick in, now not sounding horrid and barely held together. The Oblivion shuttle leaves the ground and the wings fold out.

"Well, let's go". Tobi pulls the lever and the shuttle heads for the bright blue sky. As soon as they break the atmosphere, even before they can activate the hyperdrive. A large MC80 star Cruiser and complete rebel fleet come out of hyperspace right in front of them. Matt swerves the ship out of harm's way and right over the ship. The fleets immense size sending shivers down their spines.

"Woah, That's a rebel command ship" The pilot yells. The entire ships guns aim for the ship, locked and loaded. Two x-wings come behind their shuttle and their x-foils extend into attack position. The pilot notices a flashing light on his console.

"Captain there's an incoming transmission for you. The Commander of this fleet". The Captain, still shocked, turns to her pilot.

"Alright put it through"

A blue hologram of a Calamari appears on the control panel right as the rest of the crew enters the room. He addresses them

"Whatever Imperial remnants you are, listen here. I am Admiral Koraban of the New Republic ship _'The Perseverance'_. You are under arrest for crimes against the Republic and will be questioned in due course. Come peacefully and we won't take violent action." The captain, now scared and quite frantic, replies

"Umm, Uhh, this is Captain Cath Pell of the shuttle Oblivion. We are not imperial, I repeat not imperial." She looks towards her crew and shrugs her shoulders while wearing a worried face. The Rebel Commander thinks for a second.

"If this is true why are you in a Lambda class shuttle on an abandoned rebel base after an imperial scout crew was here? Also, after the death stars destruction? Are you telling me this is purely co-incidence? Or is there a 'better' explanation." The crew looks shocked. Not at the allegations but of the Empires defeat and loss of power. After a few moments, Cath turns to her crew, smartens herself up and turns back to the Admirals hologram.

"My name is Cath Pell, I am a child of Corellia. Nine years ago, my parents were killed and I fled my life of slavery under the empire in this exact shuttle. I laid low on Tatooine for four years until I saw the Rebellion and how the Empire was beginning to be weakened and I took my chance. We four then fled Tatooine and ran scavenging missions. We were recently attacked by pirates and our ship was heavily damaged. Dantooine was our closest planet and we scanned for resources. Your base was ripe with equipment, so we landed to repair our ship, we also took some equipment to sell on Batuu."

"An unlikely story, but one we shall have to trust for now. After all we are still at war and need all the friends we can get. Board in Hangar 3, I will have a platoon meet you there. They'll take you to me at the bridge. I have an important mission that you would be perfect for, if you're willing." The hologram disappears. Jean, holding a beer bottle, steps forward and leans down to the pilot and the Captain.

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"I guess so" Cath replies

"Tobi, land us at Hangar 3."

"With all due respect Captain, we could escape right now." The Captain looks unnerved by his lack of respect.

"With all due respect Tobi, they'll see our hyperdrive activate and blow us to tiny pieces. Hangar 3!"

"Yes, Captain" The pilot reluctantly agrees. The ship circles around the cruiser, staying close until it reaches the hangar. It turns into the Starship. Their shuttle lands in a large, open hangar with a whole platoon of security to greet them. The hangar is full with New Republic ships and frantic pilots. It is evident they have previously been in conflict. As the ship's ramp begins to fall, a New Republic Officer walks to the edge of the ramp and waits. The crew disembarks the craft, the captain first. The officer walks to the edge of the ramp, looking at the people before her. She then addresses the crew.

"My name is Commander Jemima Hardin of the New Republic, I have orders to bring you to the bridge. I'm sorry but you must be frisked before we may depart". She waves her hand and four other officers make their over. They take their weapons, and put them into a crate. It's sealed and escorted out of the way.

"Now if you'll all follow me, your lives are at stake" She smiles, turns on her foot. Two guards join her at her side as she leads the crew to an elevator. She steps to the side of the door and waves her hand inside.

"After you" They all step in, a little unnerved at being so vulnerable. They wait patiently until the elevator stops and they all exit. The bridge is full of officers and soldiers. They're all running from station to station, yelling to each other. At the front of the ship, in a command chair, is Admiral Koraban. He's talking with an officer. As they approach he dismisses the woman. Commander Hardin introduces them.

"Admiral, these are the crew members" He turns to her and nods for her to leave.

"You must be Captain Ca-" He's cut off by one of the officers on the bridge.

"Sir, there's a ship coming out of hyperspace. It's an Imperial sta-" His console lights up with multiple blips, he turns to his console and then back.

"Make that an imperial fleet, coming here any second." The Admiral turns to the glass window, two massive cruisers and escorts come ripping out of hyperspace and instantly attacks the fleet. The Admiral takes his seat and he begins to issue orders to his crew. The space outside is full of lasers and exploding ships, the republic fleet is taking damage. Starfighters begin bombing the imperial escort ships in retaliation. After giving roles to his crew he addresses Cath and her team.

"I regret to inform you hangar bay 3 is currently inaccessible. If you want to help and get your ship back, we have a Corellian CR90 Corvette in Hangar 4. You can command it, I have a skeleton crew of initiates currently there. Take it and try and help from the sky". Realising they have no choice if they want their ship back, they head for the elevator, and hangar 4. For currently under Imperial siege it seems to be in good condition, they make their way towards the ship through a sea of pilots and officers. The Corvette looks new and barely touched. The crew of four stop in awe in the desolate, empty hangar. Cath steps forward and addresses her friends.

"Okay crew, it seems we have no choice. Tobi and I will take command of the bridge, we'll give orders from there. Jean, go around the ship constantly. Keep me updated on everything, casualties, damage and anything that will dampen our efficiency. Matt and Scrappy, keep an eye on the reactor room. Make sure we don't lose power out there. Right, let's go" The crew runs up to the ramp and embarks onto the ship, taking their assigned positions. Cath takes her seat and pulls up the ship's main communication unit.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I'm your captain for now, Cath Pell, you can address me as ma'am. We've been tasked with aiding the fleet and so aid them we shall. I have three associates and you take orders from them and me only. These orders are coming directly from the Admiral. Good luck". The Captain nods to Tobi and the bridge crew know what to do. The hangar door opens and the blockade runner disembarks into battle. The feud is not going well for the Republic. The Star Destroyers' immense firepower and size is no match for the Republic's security fleet. Rebel transports and assets are being obliterated consecutively. The battle filled with a green haze from Imperial fire. The blockade runner weaves its way around debris and fire. Destroying what fighters it can. The capital ship and its dwindling fleet is taking heavy damage. With the Mon Cala shield protection slowly decreasing, the Admiral makes a quick and simple decision. He raises the lower shields and tilts the ships underbelly to face the barrage of Imperial fire. With the star destroyer's slow manoeuvrability, it's effective. Imperial forces notice the Republics new strategy and increases forward firepower. The ship can't sustain this increased damage for too long. Before long the Admiral contacts what remains of the fleet, his hologram appears on the bridge".

"As you can tell this battle is not going well for us, our chances of success are low with those star destroyers still operational. I've sent for New Republic reinforcements but I fear it may be too late. All remaining crew of The Perseverance disembark immediately and head for Dantooine. Prepare for heavy Imperial assault. This message is for Captain Cath Pell. I'm sending a small transport to your ship. Within is my First officer, Jemima Hardin, and information of a mission, if you're willing to accept it. You want to help us, this is the way to do it. Good luck and may the force be with you." Within moments small transports and fighters disembark the capital ship and head for the planet, Protected from fire by the capital ship. The corvette rendezvous with the transport ship and continues picking off fighters that attempt to eliminate the transports. The bridge door opens and the Commander enters. She is well dressed women in her late fifties clearly, she has had experience. Her eyes containing fear and regret. She reaches the Captains chair and Cath stands up. Cath salutes her. Jemima chuckles.

"No need Captain, I'm hear to advise you and help you. Not command you. You may remain calm." She smiles and hands Cath the data drive. The Commander takes a spare seat at Cath's side. Cath takes her seat once more. The Perseverance is emptied, the transports have left. The barrage of fire intensifies and the ship is weakening. The Imperials have seemed to have won and swiftly defeated the Republic fleet. Cath goes to open the data card when a hologram appears on the bridge; A smartly dressed elderly woman, in a New Republic officer uniform. Cath seems surprised and so does Jemima.

"My name is Grand Admiral Constance Hathaway of the New Republic Diplomatic Ship, The Consulate. I believe someone requested assistance". Her hologram disappears and the bridge fills with whispers and queries. Within mere moments the crew is back to looking through the bridge window. A large Rebel fleet hyperdrives into the sector. The few MC80 cruisers, freighters and Nebulon B frigates begin bombarding the star destroyers from behind, disabling their engines. Then focusing fire on remaining Imperial frigates and fighters. New Republic bombers then swiftly disable the large destroyers with ion charges, leaving them defenceless. The fire ceases and the fleet move into formation behind the destroyers, with the Imperial fleet disabled. The bridge crew seem confused why the fire has ceased and the fleet has receded. Their thoughts are theories are quickly put to ease when an extremely large, 666modified MC80 Liberty Star Cruiser hyperdrives above the fleet and barrages the destroyers, tearing their plating to pieces. Although, not obliterating them completely. The hologram appears once more. The elderly women has a smile on her face.

"I guess that's what we call a victory?" The crew erupts into cheers.

"I shall dispatch a repair team to The Perseverance in due course, hold tight." She turns to a man to her side who now appears in their field of view.

"Commander Jenkins, send a large security detail to each of those star destroyers. Should be a simple enough task. Also prepare two MC80's for conversion to prison ships, for transport. Oh, and don't forget to send transports and fighters to escort the survivors on Dantooine to a ship. Thank you, Commander." He leaves the hologram and she turns back to face the crew.

"Now whoever the highest-ranking living officer of The Perseverance is, please see me immediately." She salutes and her hologram disappears.


End file.
